In photographic trades, a reflector comprises a reflective surface used to direct light towards a given subject. Such reflectors may include a softbox, an umbrella-style reflector, or other types of reflectors.
A conventional umbrella-style reflector may be of interest, but the size and/or shape of the conventional umbrella-style reflector can present problems for the user. These problems may include issues with positioning the reflector, especially in low ceiling applications, problems with introducing unwanted light into a subject region such as into the background of a subject, and problems of being unwieldy due to size or bulk.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to provide an umbrella-style reflector with a modified size and/or shape to avoid or diminish the above-referenced problems.